iFight Seven Exes
by Coyote Laughs
Summary: Freddie Benson comes back to Seattle after four years of searching for inner peace.  But can he handle seeing Carly and Sam again?  And can he handle Carly's Seven Exes?  Creddie background but mainly Seddie.
1. Prologue: Running Away

Author's Note: I re-read my story the other day and decided that it could really use a prologue.

Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

_I keep running away, even from the good things._

"Running Away" by AM

**April, Senior Year**

"So where are you going to college?" the brunette teen asked slyly. "You still haven't told us..." And with that, she pouted slightly at the brown-headed tech-producer. The conversation had finally taken a turn for the awkward after they had wrapped up shooting their latest webcast.

"Yeah, where the chiz are you going?" the blonde-headed demon menacingly asked.

The producer just shook his head slightly and smiled back at both them. "You'll both see..." Neither the flirtatiousness or the menacing tone of the girls phased him at all. He had years of experience dealing with both to let these words bother him. Though he kept a calm exterior, his insides roiled with mix emotions. He loved them both, but knew his choice would hurt one of them.

"Come on Freddie. Please, for me?" He saw the scowl flit briefly across the blonde's face as the brunette girl asked him.

"That doesn't work anymore, Carly," Sam, the blonde, smiled triumphantly as he said this. "I've got to go. Going to hang out with my mom a little." He shrugged. "She's still a little freaked out that I'll be leaving for college soon..." He went over to Carly and gave her a hug and a peck on the check. He did the same for Sam before leaving the room. "Good night ladies," he called over his shoulder.

As soon as he closed the door, he heard raised voices come from the studio. Carly snapped, "he hugged me first, he's going to school with me..."

"You wish! He kissed me longer, he's going with me..." Sam replied heatedly.

Freddie sighed heavily as he slumped against the wall. He really had no idea what to do. They were his best friends, and he had feelings for both girls. Carly was his first love, and his first real relationship. Though he knew that he was just Bolivian Bacon after he had saved her life, he still felt something when they were dating. She was perfection, and he had placed her on such a high pedestal. She would always have a place in his heart no matter what she did. And he was sure he would love her until the day he died.

But his and Sam's relationship had been changing since the day they shared their first kiss. At first, frienemies, then friends, and finally best friends. Sam was there for his first aborted attempt at a relationship with Carly. When Carly was busy with after school activities, it was Sam who he hung out. If he was having difficulties with Carly, it was Sam who he turned to. And Sam seem to have finally trusted him more. When Sam's estranged father passed away, it was Freddie's shoulder she cried on. When Sam needed help with school work and college applications, it was Freddie who she turned to. They had begun to rely on each other more and more with each passing year. And he was also sure he would love her until the day he died.

The two girls continued with their heated discussion as he walked down the hallway. He sighed softly again and recalled the whole Shane incident. That had put such a strain on the relationship between the two girls. And he hated that feeling of being torn between the two friends. And now it was happening again, but this time it was because of him. He just didn't know what to do...

**May, Senior Year**

The past month had been excruciatingly painful for the iCarly trio. Things were fine when only two of the three were together, but when all three were together, there was a palpable tension. Taking a page out of Sam's playbook, he showed up to Carly's just in time to do the show, and then left shortly after they finished. Freddie had begun to spend more and more time alone on the fire escape, trying to escape from the decision. He had even decided to forgo the usual Senior Prom experience and spent the night drowning his sorrow in Strawberry Splats.

Freddie was getting everything ready for Graduation, when there came a knock on his front door. He heard the apartment door open and close, and then his mother called out, "Freddie, you have visitors. They're coming up..." He looked around the room, making sure nothing incriminating was out in the open, when his bedroom door swung open. Silhouetted there in the door frame were the two teen girls he really didn't want to see. They both walked to different corners of his bedroom, like boxers before a big fight. His stomach started to do flip-flops as he stared warily at the two, feeling like the unfortunate dinner caught between two hunting lionesses.

"Carly, Sam, shouldn't you two be getting ready for Graduation? After all, it is only in four hours." He looked between the two nervously.

"Freddie, we've come to an agreement that you need to tell us where you're going today..." He narrowed his eyes and looked at the brunette speaking.

"Cut the chiz and freakin' tell us already. Man up, Fredonia..." spoke up the blonde. "Carly and I both deserve to know..."

"And we had promised each other that there would no longer be any secrets between us...," reminded Carly.

The months and months of anguish finally broke Freddie. A red mist seemed to suddenly fall over his vision. "I would FUCKING tell you if I FUCKING knew what I was going to do...," he roared at both of them. Shocked looks replaced smug ones on the pair of girls. He began frantically pacing the room. "I've caused THIS. I've already hurt you both by causing you two untold anguish, just because I didn't know what the HELL I was going to do. And I really hate myself for it..." With this, he plopped himself on his bed, his head buried in his hands.

"I love you both, and I don't want to hurt either of you...," he said into his hands. "Please leave," he pleaded. "for me..."

Carly walked towards Freddie as if to give him a hug, but she glanced up at Sam. An agreement of sorts passed between the brown eyes of the brunette and the blue eyes of the blonde. Instead of completing the hug, Carly walked passed the bed, a hand resting briefly upon his head as if in benediction.

Sam stood there for a heart beat, just staring at Freddie. She turned and walked out of the room, but before closing the door, she asked, "Are we good?"

"I'm... I'm not sure...," he replied softly. With that, she softly shut the door, with all the finality of a closing tomb.

**Graduation**

Both girls had been frantically looking for Freddie the hour before Graduation. Numerous cell phone calls and text messages had been sent, but not a one went answered. They both shrugged helplessly at each other as they formed up to go down the aisle. And yet still during the ceremony, Carly could be seen on her phone begging Freddie to call back, while Sam subtly sent text after text to him at the same time. Both girls expected Freddie to come rushing in at the last minute, taking his place in line and hurrying across the stage. The two girls were both disappointed and heart sick at the notable absence of their brown headed tech producer when the announcer called out "Timothy Brian Bean," and then "Jennifer Anne Boone."

After the intolerable long ceremony was finally finished, both girls rushed back to Bushwell's accompanied by a very concerned Spencer. All three flew up the eight flight of stairs, and stood breathlessly in front of 8D. Catching their breaths, they could hear sobs coming through the door. The trio timidly opened the surprisingly unlocked front door and were surprised by a distraught Mrs Benson sitting on her couch, tears flowing freely down her face. She looked up at the opening of the door, and seeing who it was, she sobbed out:

"My baby's gone..."


	2. Ben Huebscher

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Ben who?**

**Sam**

Sam sits and watches him walk confidently into the Groovy Smoothy. Four years she has waited for this day, and yet the flame of anger that she has held onto for those four years refuses to ignite. An uncomfortable, but familiar, feeling tosses and twists in her stomach. She finishes off her blueberry blitz and slides further back into the corner. Her eyes takes in all the little details of him. He still dresses the same, classic slacks and a polo, but the clothes seem to fit him better. Or was it just the way he carries himself now? Brown hair, classically cut, frames russet coloured eyes that drink in everything. They dance back and forth, always moving, gliding, shifting, evaluating. He sits down and folds perfectly manicured hands onto the table. Of course he wants to be perfect, because he is meeting the perfect woman. She wants to scream and jump across the room, so that she might throttle him and put a stop to the gymnastic exercises that her gut was going through.

But then she walks in. The reason that HE is here. All eyes, except two, turn and watch her glide into the room. All eyes, except two, are captivated by her beauty. Two blue eyes watch his reaction as she walks into the room. Two blue eyes sees how he stares at the stunning beauty in front of him. Two blue eyes sees the slight hitch in his breath as he catches it.

She leans forward in her chair so as to catch their conversation.

The stunningly beautiful lady smiles down at the perfectly groomed man. "Freddie, it's been so long," as she holds out her hand for him to take.

He smoothly takes the proffered hand, stands and enfolds her into a hug. He smiles back and says, "Carly, still as beautiful as ever." Ever the gentleman, he offers her a chair and slides it under her. He takes his seat back and glances at the two rather large and impressive men that take their places behind Carly's chair. "Guards, really? I would never hurt you..."

She laughs dismissively and waves a hand at the guards. "Oh Freddie. Never mind them, they're for looks only. Really, more for show than anything, because who would want to hurt me? Everybody loves me, ever since iCarly really took off. And besides, I know why you're back here in Seattle." She taps a finger against those oh so perfect cheeks. "Let me guess, you want to catch up on old times, and see if I'll consent to date you again..." Freddie's russet brown eyes go wide, and the beautiful lady smiles across the table at him. "You see, I know you better than you know yourself... but you must know, before we can date again, you must fight my seven exes..."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "No, I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to tell you something..."

She smiles. "But you must. For me." She looks behind him. "You remember Ben Huebscher, my first kiss..." Freddie nods. "Well, here he is..."

Sam watches as one of the other patrons of the Groovy Smoothie launches a vicious kick at Freddie's head. She winces in anticipation as she expects to see Freddie go flying across the room. But instead, it's Ben that gets flung across the room as Freddie grabs his leg and throws him. Ben lands on several customers, but quickly gets back up on his feet. Ben laughs and dusts himself off. "You got lucky nerd, but let's see how long your luck can hold out..." He slips into a practiced karate stance and slides towards Freddie, who quickly stands from his seat. Two quick jabs are quickly blocked, and then a roundhouse kick is ducked under. Sam wants to yell at the stupid nub to fight back, but she holds back. Ben throws another combo, and then another. All are blocked easily by Freddie.

Freddie sighs softly. "I really don't want to fight you Ben."

"Too bad nerd, cause I really want to fight you..." Ben replies harshly and moves back in, jab followed by another one, and then another one. And then it all ends so very quickly. Ben throws a punch, but Freddie's simply not there. Freddie spins along Ben's outstretched arm, and with a last twist, is behind Ben. He wraps his arms around Ben's head in a sleeper hold, putting pressure along the carotid artery and vein. After thirty seconds of fruitless struggling, Ben slumps forward unconscious. Freddie drops Ben to the ground and looks around at the stunned patrons of the Groovy Smoothie. He shrugs and turns russet brown eyes toward Carly.

She laughs and claps her perfectly manicured hands together. "Excellent... I do look forward to the rest of the fights. I've been so bored lately..." She glides towards Freddie and plants her perfect ruby red lips on his cheek. "I WILL see you later..." and she makes her exit, bodyguards and fans trailing her like the tail of a fiery comet.

Sam watches Freddie standing in the middle of the floor. She comes to a quick decision, and unfolds herself from her corner. "Well, that was some pretty awesome chiz..." she says as she comes to stand next to him. She looks down at Ben's unconscious form, then back up at Freddie. "When'd you get so strong?"

"Puberty," he says as he looks over at me. A slow grin spreads across his face.

Sam laughs her laugh. "Welcome back Freddork..." She stands on her tippy toes and gives him a quick kiss on his kiss-less cheek. He's smiling sheepishly when she punches him in the arm, bowling him over onto the floor. "...and that's for waiting for so long to come back." She strides toward the door, throws a hand up and waves. "I'm out... "

T-bo walks over to where Freddie is sitting on the floor. "Burrito on a stick?" Freddie shakes his head. He brings a hand to his cheek, looks out the door, and slowly smiles to himself.


	3. Jake Crandle

**Freddie**

He wakes with a start, the disturbing dreams fleeing from conscious thought. Looking over at the clock, he sighs and says to himself, "2:17..." He gets up from his bed and walks over to his bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face wakes him up fully. He sits in front of his laptop for over an hour, contemplating the information that he finds.

The quiet apartment is then disturbed with several soft clicks, and a creak as a door opens. The stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol wafts throughout the apartment, and he hears soft footsteps finally stop outside his door. He swivels in his computer chair, and stares contemplatively at his door. Moments seem to stretch into eternity, and he comes to a decision. "It's unlocked, Sam..."

The door swings open, revealing the blonde demon. His eyes take her in, the oh so carefully ripped nylons, the short denim skirt, the layered shirts, and her black Converses. "Hi," she says. "How'd you know I was here, nub?"

He smiles at her pet name for him. "I heard the door unlock, and then I smelled the cigarette smoke. I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't smoke, and I knew Sam's Special Ham were playing tonight. So it had to be you."

"Oh," she exclaims. "So you've been stalking me, Fredweird?" She walks over to where he was sitting and glares down at him. He shakes his head and gets up from his seat, and motions for her to take it. Smiling, he takes a seat on his bed and watches as she sits in the seat he so recently vacated.

"Maybe," he replies with a grin. "Just trying to catch up with all my old friends. I'm glad that your band is doing well. I've missed a lot it seems."

"Yeah, you have," she scowls back. "Where the hell have you been, jackass? You up and leave without telling anybody, and then stay out of touch until just a few weeks ago. You hurt a lot of your friends when you left like that. Carly and …. " She frowns as she seems to be fighting an internal battle. " … Spencer especially. Carly was so distraught after you left. And that pissed me off." She glares daggers at him.

He sighs sadly and shakes his head. "I'm truly sorry. I will be apologizing to everybody soon." He sighs again and looks into her soft blue, blue eyes. "But I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to hurt anybody, especially you and Carly. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. I just had to leave, before... before..." He looks down at his feet. "Before I did something I might regret..."

He looks back up and she's suddenly standing in front of him. Her fingers softly comb through his brown hair. "Are we good?" he whispers as he looks up into her stormy eyes, and has to close his eyes as he sees the hurt behind them.

"No, not yet," she answers softly, and just like that, she was gone from his room.

Freddie tries to go back to sleep, but he tosses and turns. Sighing heavily, he tries to envision some of the meditation techniques that his teachers had taught him, but his mind does not succumb to any of them. _Well, hell_, he thinks to himself. _Might as well do something productive._ Slipping on his running shoes and a long sleeve t-shirt, he decides to go for a really early morning run around the park. Soon, his mind slips into a nothing state, the sounds of his footfalls and breaths driving out any form of conscious thought.

His senses take in his surroundings. The sounds of the Seattle morning are music to his ears after so long away. The cool, crisp morning air feels good. The scent of dew-covered, fresh cut grass waft up all around him. His eyes focus on nothing in particularly, his body automatically following the run path. Run. Breathe. Run. Breathe. Run. Breathe. After the first mile, he totally loses himself in the run.

Which makes it particularly jarring when a fist comes out of nowhere and hits him square in the jaw.

He stumbles away from the blow a bit and then all his training comes back. It's instinctive for him roll, and with the grace of a cat, he's back on one knee, eyes and ears alert for an assailant. The crunch of a footstep treading on gravel gives away the assailant's location, and Freddie tucks and rolls quickly away. He smiles fiercely as he spots a tall lanky form. A mop of unruly dirty blonde hair graces a face made to break the hearts of young girls. "Hello Jake, long time no see..." Freddie ducks underneath a slow roundhouse kick and steps towards Jake, negating Jake's reach advantage. He sends two quick jabs and a knee into Jake's abdomen, then gracefully dances away from his opponent.

"Fredward," Jake grunts as he stands up straight. "Why don't you just scurry back to whatever rock you've crawled out from and leave Carly alone?" and with that, he strikes out with right jab. Freddie weaves to the side, but catches a powerful kick to his hip. Freddie stumbles back, but Jake is right there, following up the kick with jab after jab. Only half of the punches manage to land solidly, but it's still enough to keep Freddie off balance. Freddie feints to the left, then suddenly rolls to the right. "Can't run away forever Fredward..." Jake says mockingly. "Or can you?"

Freddie winces as he wipes away a trail of blood from his lips. It's not the physical jabs that hurt, it's that last painful verbal spar. He offers up heartfelt prayers of forgiveness to his laoshi (Mandarin Chinese for old teacher), and steels himself for what he must do. He lightly moves in towards Jake, keeping his center of balance over the balls of his feet. Jake grins as he sees this and beckons Freddie towards him with a wave of his hand. A flurry of punches and kicks are launched by Jake, but Freddie manages to block a majority of them. Freddie is finally in close to Jake, and does the unexpected. He is ready when Jake tries a knee to the abdomen. Freddie catches the knee, then looks straight into Jake's face. He sees the pain in Jake's face when he brings the heel of his foot directly onto the top of Jake's foot. He hears the sickening crunch as he breaks several of the bones located there. Freddie drops Jake's other leg as he watches Jake fall to the ground, unable to support his total weight on his broken foot. He then kneels over Jake's prone form, and sends a quick right punch into Jake's face, knocking Jake unconscious. Freddie whispers quietly to Jake, "any other time, I wouldn't have done that, but," he sighs to himself, "needs must..."

A light laughter breaks the morning silence. Freddie looks around the park and finds the source of the melodic laughter. Carly is standing there in an impeccable red jogging suit that closely hugs her curves. She smiles a brilliant smile at me while the radiant morning light seem to stream from the sky and envelop her in it's warm embrace. "Perfect, my dear Freddie, perfect. I knew my other best friend wouldn't let me down... Lunch tomorrow Freddie. I'll have a car pick you up in front of Bushwell's tomorrow at noon. Ta ta for now." One of her bodyguards opens up the closest limo door and she waves good-bye as she gracefully leaves into the limo. He watches quietly as the limo drives off down the street, unsure of himself and the reason why he's even back in Seattle.

"I'd leave if I were you," a voice whispers from behind him. "The EMTs and cops should be here in a couple of minutes..." He turns and catches a glimpse of long, golden hair retreating away from him.

And he remembers.

He stands smiling and watches the blonde figure disappear into the park, before the sounds of sirens so rudely interrupt his thoughts. He exclaims quietly to himself, "oh boy..."


	4. Interlude and Exposition

_**Author's Note: For Ober22.**_

_**Author's Note Part Deux: I re-read my story and decided that it really needed a little more set-up... so a Prologue was in order. It's in its correct place, so sorry that you had to see this chapter again.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: Interlude and Exposition**

**Shane**

He sits quietly in the silent sound room, enjoying the peace of it all. Everyday on set, he always comes in an hour early, so that he might have some time to enjoy his coffee and just think. He smiles into his coffee as he looks across the sound board, making sure every knob, every dial, is at the correct setting for today's work. Reaching over to adjust a dial, he faintly smells the scent of his wife's perfume on his clothes. He smiles happily to himself as he thinks about long red hair and the wonderful smile that it frames.

His reverie is broken when footsteps disturb the silence of the room. He looks down at this watch and sees the time. _Can't be the crew, it's too early._ He looks up from the audio board to see who it is. He shudders to himself when he recognizes the slim figure slinking across the room towards him. Long slender porcelain fingers, ending in ruby red finger nails, slide along the audio console, while brown doe eyes take him in. He gulps to himself and nervously asks, "Y-y-yes Miss Shay, is there anything I can help you with?"

She smiles her famous seductive smile at him and brings one slender porcelain finger up to her lips, tapping the bottom one as if in thought. "Yes," she breathes out, "there is something you can help me with. I need you to fight again." She sees his nervous hesitation and bends over next to him, her face right next to his. "Please, for me?" she purrs softly into his ear.

He sighs softly to himself, knowing that he'll have to accede to her demands so that she'll just leave him alone, and looks up at her. "Who? And when?"

Smiling happily at him, she says, "It will be tomorrow afternoon, and it's an old friend of ours, Freddie Benson." She glares at him when she notices the startled expression on his handsome face. "Is there a problem?"

He looks back up at her and doesn't recognize the girl he dated six years ago. "Yes, there is a problem. Freddie is my friend, and I won't fight him..." he says, fighting down the feeling of terror he gets every time she glares at him.

"No, there is NOT a problem. Because if there was a PROBLEM, then you and Wendy WILL be no longer have jobs, and then I'll make damn sure you won't be able to get any other jobs any time soon." She drops her voice to a low growl, that any other man at any other time would consider sexy. "Do I make myself clear?"

Clenching his fists, he drops his eyes to the sound board and nods in defeat. "Yes, Miss Shay, you always get your way..."

Smiling that brilliant smile of hers, she nods at him, acknowledging her victory once again. She pats his shoulder in a friendly manner and turns to leave. "Do a good job, and I'll throw in a nice bonus for you," she says off-handedly over her shoulder as the door closes quietly behind her.

Shane just sits there staring off into space until his crew starts trickling in. "Dammit Freddie, why'd you have to come back?" he mumbles to himself.

**Freddie**

He sighs softly to himself as he contemplates the morning events. He was taken into the nearest police precinct while Jake was taken to the hospital. He spent all of the morning and most of the afternoon explaining furtively to several detectives what had happened. It wasn't until a very well dressed lawyer flashing a very fake smile had shown up that things started to roll in his favour. They had finally taken the cuffs off of him. Then, after a couple of phone calls, things started to get really surreal. Lunch was brought in, but it wasn't just a cold sandwich and a Peppy Cola. It was a steak, medium well, cooked to perfection. And the box that it was brought in read Metropolitan Grill, the best steakhouse in the city. They had even brought in a nice red wine that complemented the steak perfectly. And to top it off, after he was finished with lunch, the police chief of Seattle came in and personally apologized for the misunderstanding. He finished saying, "Any friend of Seattle's Favorite Daughter is a friend of the Seattle Police Force." The chief then gave Freddie his business card with several numbers written on the back. "If you need any help with anything, those are my personal numbers. And tell Carly that you and her should definitely come to the next Policeman's Ball." He was then driven back to Bushwell's in a Mercedes Benz.

_Yes, things are definitely getting surreal_, he thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through his russet hair. He runs several searches on his laptop, correlating and collaborating facts that he finds. Miss Carly Shay was the talk of the town. She had parlayed the fame that she had gotten from being an international web show sensation into a big star of the big screen and the airwaves. She was on the "it" list of hot, new upcoming actresses. She had even inked a deal with Inlets Records, which produced a several times platinum album. He wonders how he had missed all of these events. _Apparently by hiding under the world's biggest rock,_ he thinks wryly.

While waiting for the romantic comedies that Carly had starred in to download from Webflix, he begins to make himself a light dinner. As he silently contemplates his sandwich, memories and feelings from the past begin to swirl about in his head. He remembers why he ran away from Seattle, away from the confusion, the feelings. In the past four years, he had studied hard, trying to find some way towards inner peace. Fencing masters, boxing pros, yoga gurus, karate senseis had all tried to instill that peace in him. All had failed. He had gone all over the world, but nothing had worked. The confusion, and the accompanying anger at the confusion, stayed with him throughout. It was like he had an 800 lb gorilla weighing on his soul that he couldn't do anything about.

He laughs quietly to himself. Ironically, it wasn't until he came back to the States that he found a modicum of inner peace. He was wandering across the country when he stopped in Mobile, Alabama for a bit. Desperate for money, he took a job as a deck hand on a shrimping boat. Since he was in the best shape of his life, the hard work and long hours didn't bother him. The fact that most of his Southeast Asian co-workers only spoke broken English was a welcome relief. That meant he wouldn't have to talk much, and he'd have more time to think about things. And yet the crew of the boat still managed to draw him in. After several weeks on the boat, he was beginning to feel lonely so he began having lunch with them on the boat, and then eventually hanging out with their families off of the boat. He rarely had to cook for himself, because he was always invited to some families house to have dinner. And on the weekends, there was always an impromptu party he was invited to, for there was always somebody's birthday or anniversary to celebrate in the community.

And then he was invited to the Buddhist temple with them one Saturday because there was going to be a big celebration for some monks new to the temple. He remembers smiling to himself during the festivities as he watched both young and old people just having a good time, enjoying the life that they had. And these were the people that scant years ago had all of their worldly possessions wiped out by a series of hurricanes. How could they still be smiling and laughing when all they had were gone, he recalls asking himself.

He fondly recalls how an older monk named Chaiwat Khamphouy had taken an interest in him, and had asked him to sit. Chaiwat looked to be in his sixties, and was dressed in the traditional saffron robes of a Buddhist monk. His hair was closely shaved to his scalp, and brown, intelligent eyes peered out from behind black rimmed glasses. They sat and talked about many subjects well into the night. Freddie was surprised to find that the older monk was actually well learned about the internet, and he hoped that the monk was surprised at his own knowledge of philosophy. The conversation eventually turned to the festivities, and the monk answered Freddie's earlier question.

"_Freddie," the monk had said, "they are happy to be here, happy to still be alive, breathing, living. They are among friends and family, and they know that they can count on each other. After Katrina, we didn't wait for FEMA to come and help us out. We, and I mean everybody, including the children," and he had smiled as if recalling a fond memory, "went out and one by one cleared out the destroyed lots." He took a deep breath and continued, "Buddha taught us that suffering exists, that there is a cause of the suffering, but also that the suffering will end if we follow the Eightfold Path. Because we followed the Right Thinking, the Right Conduct, and the Right Effort, we were able to bring about the end of the suffering caused by Katrina much quicker. The community came together and was able to end the suffering. Thomas Merton famously said that no man was an island. And don't raise your eyebrow at me young man, yes I do read other things than Buddhist texts. Just because Father Merton follows a different belief system than I do doesn't mean that I cannot read and respect his thoughts on certain subjects." With a seemingly knowing glance, he looked over at me and said, "You are lost my son, _you _have to decide on the course that your life will take. Friends, family, and especially a loved one will make that course easier..." He smiled softly at me, "I am tired, and I think I will go to sleep now. Think about what I said Freddie, because I sense a kind, compassionate soul in you, and I hate for you to be so troubled..." He had then toddled off to bed, rather spryly for such an older monk._

Freddie had sat up the rest of the night, nursing a beer while turning over the things Chaitwat had said to him over and over in his mind. The next day, he talked to the captain of the vessel to let him know that he was leaving. The crew was sorry that they didn't get a chance to throw him a farewell party. He had laughed and told them that they really didn't need to use him as an excuse to get together and drink and play cards. They all laughed together at that, and then they hugged and cried as they said their farewells. Afterward, he had called his mother and Spencer to let them know that he was coming home to Seattle.

He shakes himself from his reverie and glances over at his computer. The movies had finally downloaded, so he settles himself on the couch and begins to watch the first one. About halfway through the dreadfully predictable romantic comedy, he falls asleep on the couch, dreaming of brunettes, blondes, and choices that he doesn't want to make.

**Sam**

It's three in the morning when the bar is finally closed for night. She stands in the cool night breeze, long blonde strands of her hair wafting in the wind. Shaking her head, she makes a quick decision and hops into her Mustang, driving towards Bushwell's. Opting to take the elevator up, she quickly arrives onto the eighth floor. She slips off boots and quietly pads over to the door leading into 8D. Listening at the door, all she hears is the quiet murmur of the TV. She pulls out her trusty bobby pin, and in less than 15 seconds, she has the door unlock. She knows she shouldn't be doing this, but she really wants to talk to the nub. Quietly opening the door enough to let her slip inside, she shuts it back just as quietly and looks towards the living room where the TV is on. Oh so quietly she makes her way stealthily into the living room, and finds the nub passed out on the couch. She stares down at Freddie's prone form for a good while, her eyes lingering over the spots where she knew Jake had landed punches and kicks. The TV finally intrudes into her consciousness, so she looks up and sees Carly's face staring right back at her out of the TV screen. Sighing resignedly, she makes her way out of the apartment. Locking and closing the door behind her, she slumps against it. She slowly lets out a breath and softly exclaims, "Dammit Freddie, why'd you have to come back?"


	5. Geek vs Geek

**Author's Note: Sorry about changing voices, but I'm trying new stuff. Think I'm going to stick with Third Person, Past from now on.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Geek vs Geek**

**Freddie**

After a fitful night of sleep, he piddled around most of the morning. Remembering the last morning, he forewent the run and instead went through several tai-chi forms up on the roof of Bushwell's. The slow and steady pliometrics of the forms served as a calming influence for Freddie. After cooking a quick breakfast of eggs and ham, he sat and thought about the things he's learned in the short time he's been back. _Things have changed so much_, he thought to himself.

A long shower later, he was finally ready for his lunch date with Carly. He left his mom's apartment at fifteen minutes before noon, and after nodding a greeting to an infuriated Lewbert, walked out the front door into the grey overcast that was considered weather for Seattle.

At five minutes until noon, a black BMW pulled in front of Freddie, spilling out it's content of two very large men in very expensive suits. He watched the two men carefully, their eyes roamed about, never staying in place for two leg. He knew that they were instantly cataloging any threats to them or their current charge. Like two alpha wolves meeting on neutral territory, there was a wary respect that passed between the two parties. "Mr Benson," one said in greeting, and opened the back door for Freddie. Settling into the back of the rather plush sedan, he thought about the things he wanted to say to Carly during this lunch. His thoughts were interrupted when the car pulled to a stop and one of the guards cleared his throat. "We're here, Mr Benson...," the same man stated.

The door opened up, and he uncoiled himself out of the rear seat. Looking around, he found himself on the estate of a large mansion. "Thanks," he softly spoke to the man who had greeted him earlier in the car, and stepped towards the large estate. Off to the right of the grounds, there was a mish-mash form of scaffolding taking up a large bit of real estate. Industrial lights and very expensive AV equipment were scattered around the grounds, while a horde of people were running and bustling about.

Mere seconds later, he was scooped up by a frazzled looking woman. "Mr Benson, Ms Shay is on the patio. If you will follow me..." He nodded his assent and started to walk behind her. He felt eyes following his every move, and looking around, he found the person intently watching him. He smiled widely when he saw a tall man with shaggy light brown hair. Waving, he moved to walk over to Shane, but was interrupted by a "Mr Benson!" He shrugged at the other man and left with the assistant.

"Freddie!" said a musical voice. He smiled despite himself. _No matter what happens_, he thought to himself, _that voice will always make me smile_. He was greeted with envious stares when Carly walked over and pulled him into a big hug. "How are you feeling today? Not too many bruises and aches?"

"A few," he shrugged. He looked her up and down. Her lustrous long black hair was impeccably in place. She was dressed quite simply today, just a pure white blouse and a mid-thigh high black skirt. A light blue sweater demurely graced her shoulders. "You look beautiful, like always..."

She smiled up at him and brushed an errant lock of hair out of his face. "And you're the same, like always..." She motioned over at a table. They both sat and soon were able to fall into an easy conversation, like the same type they had when they were just best friends, before he had saved her life. Lunch was served, and a pleasant hour was had talking and laughing. "Freddie, I've missed this. I've missed us just hanging out..." She sighed dramatically. "I wish we could go back..."

He nodded mutely and then sighed softly. "I know, but something that my teachers have taught me is that there is no point in wishing to go back, because you can only go forward in life..." He looked down at his folded hands, "I've wished many a times to go back before I left, before I ran away, but I can't, so all I can do is apologize to everyone I've hurt... I'm sorry Carly, I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I want to make it up to you... anyway that I can. And I promise, as one of your best friends I hope, that I'll never hurt you ever again..." He looks up hesitantly at her face, a sentence that would change everything again on the tip of his tongue.

But she interrupted him. "I know how you feel, but like I told you already, you're going to have to prove it to me..." and she nodded to her assistant, who opened the door. "Shane, you remember Freddie?" she said as a lanky light-haired brunette walked in.

Freddie stood up and walked over to Shane. He put his hand out and received a firm handshake in reply. Smiling, he said, "Shane, so good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been. Wendy says hello by the way." Shane looked past Freddie towards Carly and softly said, "and I'm sorry..." A quick jab to the stomach reeled Freddie over, and then an uppercut sent him sprawling back to the ground.

A hurt look crossed over Freddie's face. "You too?" He sprang to his feet, his hands held limply to his side. "I won't fight you. I still consider you one of my friends..." He quickly dodged out of the way of a quick side kick, but not quick enough to get out of the way of the following high punch. Shane's fist crashed into the side of Freddie's face, sending a jarring sensation all the way down Freddie's spine. Reeling backwards from the punch, Freddie managed to keep his balance and to gain some distance from Shane. He shook his head to get rid of some of the stars that he was seeing and looked over at Carly, her eyes shining bright with excitement. _Things change_, he thought as he watched Shane stalk forward, _but not enough that I'll be willing to fight a friend_. With that last thought, he turned and ran from the patio. He ran through the manicured grounds of the mansion, no plan clearly in his head. Glancing backwards, he saw Shane following him, slowly catching up with him due to Shane's longer stride. A sudden idea flashed into his head as he caught sight of the scaffolding. Gracefully, he hopped from lower platform to higher, and then quickly scaled to the very top. Catching his breath, he told the man standing at the bottom of the scaffolding, "still won't fight you, Shane..."

"You have to, Freddie." Shane rapidly sized up the way the scaffolding was set up. "I won't stop." He looked pleadingly up at Freddie, "I have to," and muttering softly where only he and Freddie could hear, "she threatened Wendy..."

Freddie was mulling over the implications of the Shane's last sentence when Shane sent a powerful stomp kick into one of the supports of the scaffolding. He felt the scaffolding beginning to list over to the side, and promptly jumped and rolled onto an adjoining, albeit lower platform. Again, another stomp kick sent that platform leaning, and again, Freddie had to jump for another. A sizable crowd had gathered around the duo as they finished the destruction of all the scaffolding. He sighed softly to himself and stared intently across at his friend. _For Wendy_, he thought as he watched the roundhouse kick whistle towards his face. He thought of nothing as he felt his body whirl about in the air and land with a thud on the ground. Standing up, he ran his fingers through his hair and waited for the next punch or kick to land. He didn't have to wait long. A series of high and mid punches tattooed their way across his torso and face, staggering him. The crowd had gone deathly quiet as they watched the slaughter, no longer a fight between equals.

Tears streamed down Shane's face as he threw yet enough punch. "Dammit Freddie, fight me." The last punch sent Freddie to the ground again, but this time he was slow to get back up. Shane stood over Freddie, his fists clenched at his side, "Again, I'm sorry Freddie. I take no joy from this..."

Freddie closed his eyes, waiting for the knock-out punch. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he looked up and instead of seeing Shane, he saw a blonde haired valkyrie, bright light streaming from behind her, a delicate hand reaching out towards him. _I must be dead, _he thought.

"Fight, nub. For Carly..." was all she said as she helped him to his feet. She shoved him towards where Shane was sprawled out on the ground. He looked over at her in bewilderment, but his thoughts were interrupted as Shane flipped to his feet, and moved towards him. Freddie ducked the first kick, and surprisingly blocked the succeeding punches. He managed to throw a wild punch that Shane easily ducked under, and felt a jab to his side for his troubles. Gritting his teeth, he brought a knee up that caught a surprised Shane in the solar plexus. Folding over, Shane was an easy target for a punch, but Freddie hesitated from connecting with a ready fist. "FIGHT!" the blue-eyed valkyrie screamed.

Instinct, and a healthy dose of self-preservation, took over Freddie's body as Shane aggressively brought the fight back. One punch was blocked. A kick was blocked, as the following punch just simply missed. Another punch was avoided, and the returning back handed punch landed solidly across Shane's face. Shane was sent reeling, and Freddie kept the blows coming. A low sweeping kick managed to keep Shane off-balance. A solid punch landing on Shane's shoulder managed to elicit a wince of pain from him. Adrenaline and red-misted anger mixed together into a potent combination. Ignoring the punches that Shane inflicted upon him, Freddie barreled into Shane, taking him to the ground. Managing to keep a hold on Shane's flailing arms, Freddie sent knee after knee into Shane's abdominal obliques. One part of Freddie's brain cataloged each hit, each kick, clinically assessing the damage, every capillary crushed, every muscle bruised. The other part reveled in the wildness of the fight, the adrenaline, the fierce joy he felt with every blow landed. He felt himself flipping head over heel after Shane managed to wedge a leg between them and pushed him off.

Both fighters wearily got to their feet, mutual respect shown on both faces. Freddie looked over and found his blonde haired valkyrie, standing next to a perfectly gorgeous brunette. Wanting to laugh suddenly, he found himself unable to breathe, not knowing whether it was from the fight or just the sight of the two women. He knew the fight would end soon, neither fighter could take anymore of the vicious punishment that had been inflicted upon them. The look in Shane's eyes told Freddie that Shane knew that too. Slowing his breathing, he knew what he had to do. He had to control the red-misted monster inside of him, and use that strength. Dropping into an openly aggressive stance, he slowly edged forward, drawing closer and closer to Shane.

_C'mon Shane, I know you see it_, he thought. _I gave you the opening. Take it._

Like a cobra striking, Shane uncoiled from his own stance, a fist raised high, ready to deliver a fatal punch to his friend. Shane was fast, but Freddie was much faster. But like the mongoose that will eternally dance with the cobra, Freddie was ready with his own strike. Blindingly fast, his fist aimed for Shane's throat, he threw himself forward. But just as fast, his fist stopped a hair's breadth from Shane's very vulnerable throat.

Gulping, his adam's apple brushing against Freddie's still raised fist, Shane dropped his hands to his side, his eyes fixed on Freddie's face, his posture still proud in defeat. He stepped back, and bowed low to Freddie. Straightening back up, he said formally, "I concede defeat to you, my friend. You have shown me great mercy." He gulped and looked back down to the ground, shame-faced. "I don't think I could have done the same, and for that, I ask for your forgiveness."

Freddie nodded, and bowed just as low back to Shane, holding the bow seconds longer than he had to. "Nothing to forgive, my old friend. It is I who should ask your forgiveness, for leaving without saying good-bye."

A smile broke upon Shane's face, and the two friends embraced warmly, both visibly wincing from the bruises and sore muscles. Nodding a farewell to Freddie, Shane turned and started to walk away. He was stopped by a voice calling out, "Wait, what happened?" Turning towards the voice, he looked at the person who owned the voice. It was Carly.

Looking at the duo, Shane saw that Sam comprehended what had happened, but that Carly did not. "Freddie won. He could have killed me, but chose not to do it. He also showed his respect for me by bowing just as low as I did to him, which he really didn't have to do." He glanced back to Freddie. "He's basically the same Freddie, yet he's also changed in same ways. I'm just very glad he still considers me his friend..." And with that last utterance, he turned and walked stiffly away.

Freddie watched the exchange between the two, a smiling reaching his eyes when Shane made the comment of them still being friends. A smile still gracing his lips, he watched his friend walk away slowly, the pain from the fight beginning to override the residual adrenaline. He knew that he would be in the same boat whenever he decided to move from this spot. He looked back over at Carly and simply said, "Thank you for the lunch, but I'll be leaving now." Limping away, he remembered something and turned back towards the two that he knew in his heart of hearts that he would always love. "Arigato gozaimasu (Japanese literal translation: act of thanks not ended)" he said with a smile as he bowed deep towards Sam. Holding it for several seconds, he then winced as he straightened up. Limping, he walked away, his head held high, his shoulders back, proud, but not arrogant.

He had left the two women standing there, one with a slight smile playing across her face, the other staring at the one with the smile, wondering what had just happened between the two.


End file.
